Recuerdos de Plata
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Después de 10 años las Sailors Scouts, ya tienen una vida común y corriente hasta el momento no tienen una pareja y dándoles una segunda oportunidad de ver a su primer amor del Milenio de Plata.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos de Plata

**Recuerdos de Plata**

**By: Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black.**

_**Capítulo Uno**_"La Batalla"

"_**Aunque los milenios pasen y la zozobra nos embargue, nuestros corazones darán un giro esperado al final de la empresa, cada uno de nosotros mostrará sus sueños e inquietudes y a la vez seremos uno solo por siempre".**_

Una fuerza descomunal destruyó la magnificencia del Castillo de la Luna, han muerto la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endimión jurándose amor eterno.

Los generales despertaron de su letargo y vieron con gran tristeza la masacre con llevada.

La Reina Metalia al ver su infortunio trató de controlar sus mentes con gran éxito. "Maten a las Guerreras", se escucho en el campo de batalla. Una voz en el interior les decía "deténganse", aunque la voz del exterior fue superior.

Las sailors lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil, la energía maligna que irradiaba de los generales provocó lo inevitable.

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus, eran derrotadas por sus agresores estando en sus brazos para el golpe final, la fuerza del cristal de plata trascendió provocando la destrucción de la Reina Metalia.

Recuperando casi en su totalidad sus recuerdos los generales descubrieron con gran sorpresa el infortunio de ellas.

La Reina Serenidad con el último poder que tenía pronunció una plegaria de salvación y esperanza para todos los involucrados.

El infortunio ganó esta vez y su fuerza descomunal fue capturada en este cristal. Estamos en forma equitativa, solo el amor sincero y puro será su arma mortal.

Jóvenes guerreras gracias por ayudar y servir a mi reino, nos queda muy poco de vida y no deseo que en un futuro sean desdichadas por unas reglas obsoletas infundadas por mi reino, la Princesa Serenity, fue la primera en romperlas, culparla sería un grave error de mi parte, sus últimos momentos de vida fue la mujer más dichosa al morir junto al ser amado.

Yo Serenidad, Reina del Milenio de Plata deseo que mi hija y sus guardianas tengan una felicidad plena, que reencarnen con nuevas expectativas y encuentren el amor anhelado. Sus planetas guardianes las protejan y lucharán con infinidad de enemigos, saliendo avante ante cualquier adversidad que se les avecine; siempre saldrán victoriosas.

Guardianes del Príncipe Endimión, no recordarán nada de su pasado al igual que ellas. Solo al unir las dos mitades de sus piedras respectivas estos recuerdos regresaran a sus mentes.

Aceptamos su reto y juicio su majestad, se escucho por parte de las Sailor y los Generales. Una luz iluminó sus cuerpos delante de ellos apareció una piedra representativa.

Sailor Mercury y Zoicite, el zafiro les dará la fuerza necesaria para unirlos, la desolación que embargará a su alma será la benefactora de su destino.

Sailor Mars y Jadeite, el rubí los confrontará, cada uno tendrá sus ideales, al principio pelearán, para luego su fortaleza les mostrará la verdad y el desafío.

Sailor Júpiter y Nephrite, la nefrita su piedra protectora les mostrará la grandeza del amor, negarán al principio sus sentimientos, aunque al final comprenderán que son el uno para el otro.

Sailor Venus y Malachite dejaremos al cuarzo como su zumo protector, un romance despertará en ustedes desde el principio.

"Aunque yo lo impediré", fue la voz de las sombras que arrebato con una ráfaga de viento el cuarzo creado por Venus y Malachite y no se rompió a la mitad como los otros.

Otra desgracia más antes de la muerte, dejemos que sus almas, corazones y mentes hagan lo suyo.

No lo haga Reina Serenidad.

Es necesario Luna.

Gran Señora seremos leales, hasta la justa final.

Puede confiar en ti Artemis.

Fuerza y Alma, esencia de la vida hacer su voluntad que les he conferido, dispersen las joyas por la galaxia.

Hija mía, tú cuídate mucho y sé feliz por toda la eternidad.

El cristal de plata emitió nuevamente energía para encerrar en cápsulas los cuerpos de todos, llevándolos por la galaxia hacía una vida que solo los años, siglos y al mismo tiempo los milenios serán los verdaderos y únicos benefactores de esta nueva historia.

To be continue...

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que sea de su agrado este fic de una de mis series favoritas "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon". Un nuevo enemigo tratará de dañarlas.

Los capítulos que continuarán mostraran detalles tórridos y de criterio amplio, por las circunstancias de cada momento.

Mostraré una faceta nueva para cada una de ellas, se puede decir que el primer capítulo es una introducción y dar cabida al inicio, clímax y final de la misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdos de Plata

**Recuerdos de Plata**

**By: Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black.**

_**Capítulo Dos**_"Sueños reales y profundos"

No permitiré, que seas feliz Sailor Venus solo serás para mí, como siempre debió haber sido. Nadie te arrebatara de mi lado tu me perteneces.

No esa voz que significa- despertándose sobresaltada.

Minako se levanto de súbito de su cama, mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza abrió la puerta corrediza de su balcón, respirando hondamente mientras la brisa de la noche le daba la paz que necesitaba.

Regreso a su cama, tomando asiento en uno de los costados, observó el reloj que se encontraba en un pequeño buró cerca de la lámpara este marcaba las 3:00 a.m., escucho que alguien entraba al departamento, tomo su bata para luego salir de este y caminar por un pasillo de tres metros aproximadamente hacia la sala.

Buenas noches Makoto, como te fue en la reunión.

Digamos que bien, estoy exhausta, esa cena de ejecutivos fue muy pesada a última hora cinco meseros no llegaron mientras localizaba a unos amigos de la facultad y me pudieran ayudar- contestaba Mako mientras se sentaba con desenfado en un sillón de dos plazas y se quitaba su chamarra.

Pero al final todo estuvo de maravilla- respondió Minako cabizbaja.

Que te ocurre Mina- acercándose a su amiga- te veo tensa, no me digas que ese sueño vino a tu mente.

Si, cada vez es más intenso, lo único que recuerdo, es ver un resplandor de la persona que me habla no puedo verle el rostro solo siento que toma mis manos pero siento una repulsión hacía él, su voz se hace cada vez más lejana aunque en esa lejanía me dice que nunca seré feliz.

Lo más recomendable, es ver a Rei, ella te puede ayudar. Si te parece vamos el domingo a visitarla.

Estaría bien, esperemos no interrumpirla últimamente su trabajo la ha absorbido demasiado.

De eso no me cabe duda, recuerda que siempre peleaba con Usagi, su carácter explosivo ahora si que lo necesita bastante. Todos los casos que ha llevado en su carrera de abogada tienen buenos resultados, próximamente la ascenderán a Fiscal de Distrito.

Makoto y Minako se rieron. Mako descubrió una carta cerca de la lámpara de la sala.

¡Que bien!, Es de Francia, noticias de Amy.

Yo también recibí una carta- respondió Minako.

No esperando más Mako abrió el sobre con rapidez.

_Hola Mako amiga:_

_Disculpa por no escribirte antes, más bien a todas, las clases aquí en la Universidad de la Sobornne son muy intensas, creo que este tipo de palabras, no es muy común que yo las diga._

_Necesito un consejo de tu parte a cada una le pedí su opinión. Hace unos días mientras caminaba por los Campos Eliseos cerca del Arco del Triunfo, me encontré a mi padre, fue algo inesperado para mí y pienso que también fue para él, platicamos por un rato llegaron hasta la Catedral de Notre Dame._

_Me comento que desea hablar con mi madre y arreglar su situación, esta arrepentido por todo lo sucedido, desea enmendar ese error. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle yo siempre lo he admirado aunque nos haya dejado por otra mujer que después de un tiempo de vivir juntos lo haya abandonado, como dice un refrán todo en esta vida se paga. _

_Quiere que sea su portavoz ante mi madre, pero estoy segura que ella por su parte no habrá ningún tipo de perdón, quedo sumamente dolida y yo fui su único apoyo se enfrasco en su trabajo y ahora están los resultados es una excelente cardióloga y no se dejara intimidar ante nadie._

_Pero será fácil perdonar a ese alguien que de la noche a la mañana nos dejo por otra mujer._

_Al principio no comprendía muchas cosas que los mayores deseaban ocultar. Y ahora que soy una mujer adulta las comprendo a la perfección. No es lo mismo leer libros de medicina a tratar de arreglar un matrimonio que fue destruido por insensatez de uno de ellos, deseo un consejo de ustedes que son mis verdaderas amigas, vivimos muchas cosas en el pasado que están grabadas en mi mente y corazón._

_Te envió un abrazo muy fuerte, extraño tus guisos, la comida francesa es excelente pero deseo probar algo de hogar y que tal un tepanyaki como tu sabe hacerlo amiga Mako._

_Saludos_

_Amy Mizuno._

La situación de Amy, es ahora muy contradictoria- dijo Mako mientras doblaba de nuevo la carta de su amiga.

Aunque no debemos olvidar que ella es una chica muy inteligente y sensata.

Eso ni dudarlo Mina, bueno es hora de dormir a las 10:00 a.m. tengo un curso de cocina y en la tarde tengo también curso de patinaje.

Te doy la razón debo estar a las 9:00 a.m. en la productora, recuerdas que se extraviaron unos capítulos de Cherry Project, debemos reeditarlos y darle voz al anime.

Hasta mañana que descanses.

Igualmente Mako.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, tumultos de emociones se escuchaban en uno de los tantos edificios de la gran urbe de Tokio.

Usagi y Mamoru tenían dos años de casados, juntos han forjado un matrimonio basado en el amor y la confianza. Pero antes de esto vivieron juntos por un año mas que nada para conocerse como pareja. Los padres de Usagi no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea, finalmente comprendieron que su pequeña niña ya no lo era sino todo lo contrario era toda una mujer. Ya no era aquella niña llorona e incumplida, el noviazgo con Mamoru la hizo cambiar considerablemente aunque todavía tenía un pésimo sazón, Mako le ayuda mucho para que pueda mejorar ese ramo de la vida hogareña. A parte de estar con las labores domésticas, también esta estudiando pediatría.

Mamoru Chiba a sus 29 años es unos mejores cirujanos más reconocidos del país, además de ser el más joven en su especialidad de oncología.

Princesa Serenity, veo que descansa tranquilamente, no vengo a molestarla a usted, mi objetivo primordial son sus guardianas y el Príncipe Endimión. Pronto sabrá de mí.

Usagi, Usagi, Usagi, despierta.

Una reacción en cadena sobrevino de inmediato Usagi busco los brazos de Mamoru.

¿Qué te sucede?- Mamoru acariciaba el cabello de Usagi dándole entender que no se separaría de ella.

Fue un sueño terrible- dijo mientras de recostaba en el pecho de él- soñé que no estabas a mi lado, Amy, Rei, Makoto y Minako morían trágicamente, fue terrible.

No te preocupes pequeña, solo fue un sueño, yo siempre estaré contigo para protegerte. Ahora duerme- dándole un beso en la frente y seguir con sus labios.

El sueño venció a Usagi quien dormía placidamente en los brazos de su esposo, él continuaba despierto, no era común que ella tuviera sueños que se volvieran pesadillas, estos han trascendido drásticamente en los últimos dos meses. La mantenían en un estado taciturno y profundo, en ocasiones podía despertarla, pero en otras ocasiones debía esperar a que ella luchará por sí sola.

Iré el domingo a visitar a Rei y preguntarle de los sueños de Usagi- Mamoru al poco tiempo se durmió.

Un halo de luz los protegía, era un escudo creado por él, para brindarle protección, este solo podía crearse después de las pesadillas de Usagi.

To be continue...

**Nota de la autora:**

Les hago entrega del 2do. Capítulo de mi fic. En este capítulo menciono a Cherry Project el cual fue creado por Naoko Takeuchi en 1990, este manga habla de la historia de amor de Chieri Asuka y Tsuzuki Masanori y el amor que le tienen ambos al patinaje artístico (mi deporte favorito).

Si alguna tiene información de Cherry Project les aviso que Tsuzuki Masanori es uno de mis tantos bishonens pero bueno lo comparto con ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerdos de Plata

**Recuerdos de Plata**

**By: Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black.**

_**Capítulo Tres**_"Encuentros de Bazar"

Transcurridos diez años, la vida de las Sailor Scouts, se ha vuelto como decirlo más tranquila. Cada una tuvo sueños y metas las cuales hoy en día son bien recompensadas.

La batalla contra Galaxia, fue una de las más decisivas, estas las hizo cambiar considerablemente, uno de esos ejemplos es Usagi Tsukino.

Amy Mizuno, esta radicando en Francia desde hace tres años, terminando su maestría en Psicología, no pudo asistir a la boda de Usagi y Mamoru, siempre mantiene correspondencia con todas ellas. Con relacionado a su vida amorosa, no hay ningún compromiso en puerta. Tiene muchos amigos pero solo los ve como tales, esta dedicada al 100 a su carrera para regresar a Tokio y abrir su consultorio en el Barrio de Shiyunku.

Makoto Kino a sus 26 años, es una excelente chef, se graduó en Gastronomía Internacional hace dos años, su especialidad es la comida italiana y la francesa, además de la comida japonesa de su país natal. Tiene un restaurante cerca del parque de Jyuban, es un lugar muy confortable, entrando al local se siente muy tranquilo como calor de hogar.

Rei Hino dejo de ser sacerdotisa del templo de su abuelo y hoy en día es una importante abogada, los casos que llega a representar todos terminan a su favor. Es considerada una de las futuras jueces de distrito donde ella ejerce.

Minako Aino, recuerdan que deseaba ser actriz y cantante, ahora es una seiiyu de una importante cadena televisiva, su carrera va en accenso. Sobre su vida sentimental diremos que es un torbellino. Aunque en el fondo sigue esperando a su persona especial. Sus ex novios han tratado de perjudicarla, ella siempre muestra gran entereza y estos asuntos pasan a segundo termino.

Algunas de las causas de sus rompimientos se deben al exceso de trabajo, su espíritu rebelde no deja que nadie la manipule y lo principal e importante que no llega a más con su pareja sentimental.

Sobre Usagi Tsukino y Mamoru Chiba, llevan una relación estable como cualquier pareja, comparten sus pros y contras. Mamoru ayuda mucho a Usagi en sus estudios de Pediatría. Quien diría que de aquella niña imperiosa y llorona no quedo absolutamente nada. Su matrimonio la ayudo a madurar como persona y salir avante ante cualquier adversidad.

Faltaban diez minutos para el curso de cocina de Makoto, se quedo dormida (pensando en la carta de Amy), su caminar era apresurado, faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar a la dirección, al pasar por una tienda de 24 horas, las puertas se abrieron un hombre salió rápido del establecimiento, lo único que distinguió Makoto fue que la tomo por la cintura para que no cayera de bruces en la acera.

Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención, soy un torpe.

No se disculpe, la culpa fue mía al no despertarme más temprano.

Mako se sonrojo al ver la posición tan comprometedora en que se encontraba con aquel desconocido.

Lo siento- dijo mientras la soltaba.

Con permiso y gracias- Mako continuo con su paso ajetreado.

El por su parte, observo en que edificio entraba, posteriormente abordo su skyline rojo.

Muy bien, se toma esta escena queda editada. Tomen un descanso de diez minutos- se escucho por el altavoz- solo nos faltan tres capítulos y terminamos de editar Cherry Project- termino de hablar el director.

Minako salía de la cabina de grabación cerca de ahí se encontraba el servicio de café.

Creo que un café me vendrá de maravilla- se decía mientras se servía un poco de agua y disolvía un cuchara de café y dos de azúcar, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella no le tomo mucha importancia.

Señorita me podría indicar la oficina del Sr. Tatsuya Yoshida- fue la pregunta del desconocido.

Claro la oficina se encuentra en...- Minako giro para encarar a su interlocutor, gran fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre de unos 32 años de cabello plateado largo y piel bronceada que no era muy común.

Ken, bienvenido cuando llegaste de Alemania- dijo una tercera voz.

Llegue el día de ayer en la noche.

Que bien pasa a mi oficina- señalando el lugar – aprovechando esta oportunidad te presento a la Srita. Minako Aino es una de mis mejores seiiyus.

Es un placer conocerla Srita. Aino- saludándola formalmente.

El gusto es mío Sr...

Ken Matsubara, pero puedes llamar solo por mi nombre.

Amigo mío, creo que estas picando flores que no te corresponden.

Favor de entrar al área de grabación se escuchó en el altavoz.

Ya no tomaste tu café Mina.

Tienes razón, será una pérdida.

Que te parece si lo hago por ti.

Minako no pudo decir nada, el joven le quito de sus manos la taza dándole un sorbo.

Sabe muy bien, nos vemos después.

Si hasta pronto- Minako se quedo sin habla, solo lo vio alejarse junto con su jefe.

Mina, despierta ya es hora.

Enseguida voy- despertándola de su letargo.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda Srita. Hino.

Sr. Morisato solo cumplo con mi trabajo, pero estoy para servirle en todo lo que pueda, vera que pronto arreglaremos su status testamentario y así podrá recuperar las acciones que le fueron tomadas de mala fe.

Estoy algo nervioso por la audiencia de mañana.

Es normal, pero tomemos en consideración que tenemos las pruebas suficientes para que este juicio sea el único al cual usted asista y se resuelva mañana mismo.

De nuevo le reitero mi agradecimiento- levantándose de su asiento- estaré puntual.

Pase- Rei se levanto de su sillón para agradecer la despedida.

Estando a solas, empezó a guardar documentos en su portafolio, quedo de comer con su abuelo en el restaurante de Mako y no quería llegar tarde. Tocaron la puerta de su despacho.

Si pase- contesto mientras tomaba su saco del perchero.

Veo que se retira Srita Hino.

Si tengo algo de prisa pero en que puedo ayudarte Umi.

Solo es para presentarle al nuevo abogado el Sr. Yoshida.

Que bien, eso era todo entonces me retiro.

Veo que la abogada excelsa debe tener una cita de amores para no saludar como es debido- se acercó el joven abogado quien estaba detrás de la puerta del despacho de Rei.

Disculpe Sr. Yoshida, por no ofrecerle una copa de champagne como debe estar usted acostumbrado- contestando a la defensiva.

Me conformaría con un vaso de agua si me lo permite- entrando a la oficina de Rei con alevosía y ventaja- es mas saludable para uno.

Como usted quiera- saliendo de inmediato- Umi te pido un favor en cuanto termine de tomar su vaso de agua el Sr. Yoshida cierra mi despacho, no me gustaría que se me extraviara algo.

No tiene de que preocuparse, si le parece la acompaño a su coche y continuamos con nuestra amena plática.

No, muchas gracias- dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia un elevador que en esos momentos abría sus puertas.

Tiene un carácter muy pesado la diva abogada- dijo el abogado mientras salía de la oficina de Rei.

No es eso, solo que es muy reservada a su vida personal.

Ya veo, pero bueno Umi que te parece si te invito a comer a un restaurante muy cerca de aquí.

Le agradezco la invitación pero debo continuar con mis labores.

Esta bien, espero que para la próxima vez no rechaces mi invitación.

Es un trato.

El ambiente de París era más jovial en las noches, esto lo aprendió Amy en tan poco tiempo. Cenaba con tranquilidad con su padre el Sr. Yuuji Mizuno, tenían tanto de que platicar que se les hizo muy corta la velada.

Y cuéntame hija como esta tu madre.

Bueno ella esta entregada en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Siempre se ha mantenido firme ante cualquier tropiezo de su carrera, la consideran como la mejor cardióloga. Además a viajado al extranjero para dar conferencias representado a Japón.

Ya veo- tomando su martiní seco.

Pero de su vida sentimental no hubo nada serio en concreto, me imagino que deseabas llegar a este punto o me equivoco papá.

Eres muy suspicaz hija, pero esto es una plática de padre e hija y no de doctora a paciente. Aunque me gustaría ser tu primer paciente.

Estaría encantada en atenderte papá.

Sr. Mizuno que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí- interrumpió la platica un joven de cabello rubio.

Senji, la sorpresa es mía.

Vine con unos amigos pero ya estamos por retirarnos.

Esto no impedirá que conversemos unos momentos- ofreciendo un asiento- te presento a mi hija Amy.

Senji quedo sin habla al ver a una joven de cabello azulado luciendo un vestido color malva que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Gusto en conocerlo Sr. Misashi, mi padre me habla mucho de usted.

Srita. Mizuno el gusto es mio y veo que conoce mi apellido, su padre también me habla mucho de usted cuando realizamos trabajos al aire libre. La considera su musa.

Amy se sonrojo por ese detalle.

No te sonrojes hija, sabes que lo digo con sinceridad y recuerda que siendo psiquiatra debes tener autocontrol.

Gracias por recordármelo papá- dijo Amy mientras observaba su reloj- ya es taradísimo, mañana tengo clase extra para mi examen de titulación.

Si me lo permite Srita. Mizuno, podría llevarla a su casa eso si mi maestro me lo permite.

Tu que dices hija.

No hay problema por mi parte y sus amigos que dirán.

Eso se arregla con una llamada de celular, ellos ya están afuera esperándome, yo tuve que regresarme por mi saco.

Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, hija me hablas en cuanto llegues a tu departamento, yo estaré unos momentos más la música es muy amena y deseo escuchar otro poco de Di Blasio.

Si papá- tomando su bolso y chalina.

Saliendo del restaurante una ráfaga de viento jugo con la chalina de Amy mientras caminaban hacia el auto de su nuevo amigo. Para gran sorpresa de nuestra amiga descubrió que el bazar cercano al restaurante se encontraba todavía abierto, por inercia Amy se acercó a una joyería que estaba a punto de cerrar descubriendo el dije de un zafiro que estaba cortado de una forma no muy común.

Que bello es, me gustaría comprarlo.

Srita. Mizuno, debemos irnos la noche empieza enfriar y no deseamos que posponga su examen de titulación por enfermedad.

Claro, ya voy, observando por última vez el zafiro del aparador.

To be continue...

**Nota de la autora:**

Esperando que este tercer capítulo de mi fic sea de su total agrado. Aprovecho para aclararles a todos ustedes que decidí poner sus nombres originales en japonés para llevar una secuencia muy importante para mí y dar vida a Recuerdos de Plata.

Como les comente en mi presentación, es mi primer fic que hago de Sailor Moon y espero que en el avance de los capítulos salga todas mi expectativas.

Si se han dado cuenta les estoy dando una segunda oportunidad a los Generales del Príncipe Endimión y también a las Sailor Scouts, recuerden que después de los 200 capítulos de este maravilloso anime Sailor Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus terminan sin pareja. Por lo tanto retomando partes del manga y datos leídos por Internet decidí armar este fic.


End file.
